Ironman Legacy
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: In the not so distant future, most of earths hero's are retired. All Logan ever wanted to be was Ironman. But when he finally gets his chance to, he finds that he may have bitten off more then he can chew. But luckily he has a friend willing to put up with him. : Later IM3 Spoils. Guest starring May Parker, Tony, Pepper, and JARVIS. Part 1 of the New Avengers Initiative.
1. Blood In Iron

Now...

"Okay May, I'll admit it. I'm in way over my head." Logan Stampede groaned into his ear piece. His arm was bleeding, his was aching, and he had that one bad itch that couldn't quite reach. The explosion he was in had thrown him into a shallow river, and water was starting leak into his suit. He to sit up but he didn't have the strength left, so he decided to just lay in there in the creek for a while. With his good arm he reached up and tore the mask off of his helmet.

_"Logan? What happened?" _His friend, May, said over the phone. _"Please tell me that your alright."_

"I kind of exploded, no big deal." His vision had just started blurring as the blood from his arm started to pool in his sleeve, and it felt like a little too much. "Actually, I think I might be bleeding out... I could use a hand."

_"Oh, my god!" _She said in a panic. _"I warned you that something like this would happened!"_

"Yes you did. And you can gloat later when I'm not dying."

_"I'm on the way, just don't die!"_

He suddenly felt tired, it was either from the blood loss or the exhaustion, but either way it felt like he could just fall asleep and never wake up. "Actually May, I think I might fall asleep."

_"Don't fall asleep!" _ He the sound of her starting her car. _"You'll definitely die if you fall asleep!"_

"I don't think... that I can... help it."

_"Logan, stay with me!" _She pleaded. _"Stay awake! Just keep talking to me! Tell me how this all started!"_

"Okay...okay." He tried to think of a good place to start, but the blood loss was making it difficult. "It started three days ago..."

_"That's good Logan. Keep going."_

"Three days ago at the... at the river side... with a guy getting mugged."

OooooO

Three days ago...

It was the fourteenth, the last day of summer vacation before Logan had to return to high school for his junior year. All Logan had ever wanted was to be engineer, he wanted to build things that could help people. And he wanted to be like, the now retired, Ironman, to use what he built for good. Tony Stark was the Ironman, and Logan's personal idol, and he couldn't count the number of times that he had tried to build his own Ironman suit. Tried, because it always ended one of two ways, the car battery that he tried to power it with would explode, and if that didn't happen then armor would have been to heavy to move. Logan was constantly redesigning the plans for his suit, which made his sister think that he just obsessed. He would never admit it, but he was obsessed. He felt very strongly that the world still needed Ironman. The worlds Superhero's seemed to be retiring a lot lately, and wanted to helped fill in the gaps.

Logan was on his way home from the junkyard and passing under the bridge over the river, as he did every day. But today was different, he what sounded like a fight. He looked behind one of the bridge's support pillars to see a man beating up a smaller man while about owed money. Logan had decided that he couldn't sit there and watch, and he couldn't walk away either. He wanted to help people, and this was his chance.

As the bigger was kicking the smaller man on the ground, Logan strolled up behind him, and grabbed the man on his shoulder. "Hey, leave him alone." Logan demanded as confidently as he could. But the man wasn't in a talking mood, he quickly turned around punched Logan's eye, the shock of which made him drop to his knees.

"You should mind your own business, kid." Then the man kicked him down into the riverbed.

The impact of the shallow water hurt Logan's back when landed. He felt his eye to feel himself bleed from his eyebrow. He managed to stand up just in time to see the man running away with sound of a police siren from the road up above. "Well that didn't go as planned." Logan said to himself. He patted himself off, trying to dry off his brown jacket and black pants. His black backpack, that was filled with scrap metal, had fallen off in his little tumble. He sighed heavily, before reaching down to pick it up, and when he did, he found something underneath the bag. It was made of shiny metal and some kind of glass. It looked like a flat-topped light bulb. With curiosity replacing the pain for the moment, he picked it up. If it was a light bulb, it had to be the most high-tech light bulb on the planet. He turned it over to look at the round, flat face, at it's center was a triangle, which was clearly it's core.

There was something familiar about this light bulb thing. Logan wanted to know what it was, where it came from, and what it did. So he stuck it in his pocket and went on his way home.


	2. The Bulb

Now...

May Parker had panicked. The second that he friend Logan told her that he was in some riverbed bleeding out, she ran for her emergency first aid kit that she kept in her dresser, and bolted out the door. She grabbed her fathers keys without telling him, which she wasn't suppose to do, and hopped in his car and sped away from their house in Queens.

After Logan came to her for help with a gun shot wound through his chest piece, she made him put a GPS tracer in his suit for when he couldn't get to her. She had warned him that he was going to get himself killed and looked like that just might happen.

May pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her mind to focus on her driving, and keeping Logan awake. He was telling the story about how he started his little crusade against crime as the second Ironman.

Then his voice started fading. "Logan? Logan!" She yelled into her phones ear piece.

_"I'm here..." _He panted back over the phone. _"It's just really cold..." _

"Your body?"

_"No the water... it was raining earlier." _

"This is not the time to be an ass, just keep talking to me! What happened after you found the bulb." She had to keep him talking or he was going to fall asleep and die from blood loss.

_"I went home... And then my sister came home..."_

OooooO

Three Days Ago...

Logan sat at the kitchen table with the bag full of scrape metal in front of him and his jacket over the back of his chair. He was deep in thought as he stared into the bulb he had found. He was trying to remember where he had seen this before, but it wouldn't come to him. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed his sister walk in. "What's that?" She asked as she walked past him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He said without taking his eyes off of it.

"Something you found at the junk yard?" She took a seat next to him with a water bottle in the hand.

"No, in the river on my way back. Here take a look." He passed it to her and she jumped when she saw his face.

"What the hell happened to your face?!"

"Oh yeah...That." He touched the bruising around his eye. When he had gotten home he had cleaned the gash on his eyebrow and stuck a bandage over it. He didn't want to tell her had happened, but he had forgotten to think up a clever lie. "I tripped... on a muffler, at the junk yard."

She gave him the _I'm-not-stupid _face and said. "I know when you're lying to me Logan. What happened?"

"Alright..." He took a deep breath. "I tried to stop a mugging on my way home, and got clocked. The guy was really fast, he didn't look fast, but he was."

His sister sigh with disappointment. "Logan, in know that you want to help people, but putting yourself in danger isn't the way."

"I couldn't just stand a watch."

"No you should have called the police and left."

This time Logan sighed. "Okay, I'll admit I didn't think that hard about it, I just acted. But if I didn't, I wouldn't have found this." He tapped the glass bulb, hoping to change the subject back to it instead of him.

"You don't even know what it is."

"I know what it is." He said matter-of-factly. "I just don't remember."

She shook her head at her brother, then stood to leave. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late, we have school tomorrow."

He watched her leave. "When do I ever stay up late, Carm?" He said sarcastically.

"Good night Logan." She said rounding the corner to her bed room.

Logan sat there for a few moments before taking one last look at the bulb. He gave up on trying to remember what it was for the moment. He stood and headed outside. In the back of their small house was a garage, that he used as his work shop. He unlocked the door then locked it behind him. He clapped his hands to turn on the lights, then turned on his radio for music.

On his work table was a half built left arm gauntlet. He sat down at the work table and started working on its hydraulics. The armor that he was building was basically hockey pads plated with metal, but the metal was so heavy that he needed a hydraulics system to move in it. The problem was the power source. All he had were old car battery's from the junk yard, and either they would short out the hydraulics, or they weren't powerful enough to last more than a few seconds. He took a break from messing with the arm hydraulics, and stepped over to the metal forge had made out of old cinder blocks.

He lit the forge fires, and begun to forge the helmet, again. He could never get the helmet the right shape, it was always either to big, or to small, but he had a good feeling about today. He took a deep breath, and worked slowly to shape the metal just right. And when he got the general shape just right, he used the tongs to gently take the helmet out of the fire and placed it on the block of iron that he was using as an anvil. With his free hand he grabbed his hammer, took a deep breath, and started to mold the helmet further with the hammer. Logan had known that he would spend many late nights in here, so he took the precaution to soundproof the garage.

Logan's favorite thing about metal working was the feeling that he got when he hammered hot metal. He loved the way it sent shockwaves up his arm and he loved to sound of metal striking metal. He would spend hours out here hammering metal, and that's just what he did that night.


	3. A New Friend

Two Days Ago...

Logan was tired, he had spent the whole night working on his new helmet. He had finally got it the right shape to fit his head comfortably, and he unintentionaly fallen asleep at his work table with the helmet over his. He slept for an hour and a half before Carmelita started pounding on the garage door, yelling for him to drive her to school.

So he jumped out of his chair, through the helmet on his work table, then ran inside the house where he threw on his jack and threw a notebook and pen in his backpack. He met his sister in the their car, put his seatbelt on, then realized that he forgot the keys inside.

"You forgot the keys, didn't you?" She had asked him. He didn't anwser, he just unbuckled his belt and ran back inside the house and grabbed the keys that were sitting on the key hook by the front door.

So, here Logan was dragging himself through the hallways as other high school students passed him on their way to meet with their friends. Logan himself was going nowhere in peticular, he was just walking around half asleep. He didn't have any real friend's, mainly because he spent so much time half asleep from his late night tinkering.

He was halfway through the schools west wing when his mind started drifting. And thats he bump into to someone, which woke him up really fast. His snapped open to a girl, in his half asleep state he stumbled into to her. "Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"It's fine. I happen's." She said with a little bit of annoyance. She was cute in the tomboy sort of way, with short dark brown hair and and a loose fitting tee-shirt, that matched her jeans.

When she bent down, he realized that he had knocked some of her school supplies out of her hands, and he went down to help her. "Sorry." He apologized again. "Long night." He started to help pick up her things, and when he picked up one of her notebooks, something started falling out of it. The were cards, but they weren't index cards used to study. They were trading cards, Avenger trading card. He remembered that they had started making them after the alien attack sixteen years ago. "Are those Avenger cards?" He asked he with a smile.

She flushed with embarrassment, which made her look more cute then she already was, and started to scoop up the card as if to hide them. "Yes, I'm sort of a fan-girl, okay."

He noticed that she had missed one, so he picked it up with the last of her notebooks. "Don't be ashamed, everyone needs a hobby. I'm a fan too." When they were done they both stood, and he returned her things to her. "Again, I'm sorry." He said, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine. Thank you, and you don't have to keep apologizing."

Still scratching his head, he said. "Yeah, I don't really know why I keep doing that." He held out his hand. "I'm Logan by the way." She shook his hand, which was grateful for. He was always nervous when talking to new people, especially when he was talking to a girl that her found attractive.

"It's nice to meet you, Logan." She pulled her hand back to properly hold her various notebooks. "Hey, aren't you the mechanic that always sleeps through lunch period?"

"Engineer, actually." That made him nervous again, so he started to scratch his head again. "I'm an engineer, and yes that would be me."

He jumped when the bell rang to signal that school had officially begun. "Well that's the bell." She said. "I'm May. May Parker."

"May, really? Not June, or July, or even August... I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Um..." He thought for a second. "Have a good day." And with that, he walked back the way he came. He walked for four steps when he felt an itch in his on his wrist. He went to scratch it when he felt something in his sleeve, it was one of May's cards. It must have fallen in his jacket sleeve when he went to hand over her notebooks. He turned around to see if he could catch he, but she was already lost in the crowd. He shrugged and made a mental note to find her tomorrow to return it. He look at the card, it was red with a gold border. He turned it over to see Tony Stark in the Ironman Mark Seven, one of his favorites, the suit was heavily damaged so the picture must have been taken just after the alien battle.

Then he noticed the chest piece, and he stopped straight in his tracks. The chest piece had been torn away slightly, and underneath it was the Arc reactor. Which was the exact thing that he had found in the river not twenty-four hours ago. "Holy crap!" He said aloud. He realized that he had an Arc reactor in his house, and not just any Arc reactor, but Ironman's Arc reactor. And suddenly that was all he could think about for the rest of the school day.

OooooO

Eight Hours Later...

Logan hadn't focused on his school work at all. All he was able to do was think about the reactor that was sitting at home on his kitchen table, how he had the worlds most advanced energy source just sitting like there it was nothing. The minute the final bell rang, he found his sister and dragged her home, much to her protests as she wanted to hang out with her friends, but he didn't want to wait for her. As soon as they had pulled in front of their house, he jumped out of the station wagon and ran inside, not bothering to wait for his sister. He threw his bag down in the doorway, and hurried to the kitchen, where the Arc reactor sat, right where he had left it.

He picked it up gently, then grabbed a rag and started to clean it off. "Jeez, Logan." Carmelita complained as she walked in behind him. "What was the rush."

He turned around with a big smile on his face. "I know what this!" He said excitingly while holding the reactor up. He quickly wrapped her in a tight hug, to her surprise. "I know what this is!" He exclaimed again. He then dropped her and ran out the back to the garage, leaving his sister confused.

OooooO

Five Hours Later...

Logan had been working on a new chest piece. The old one was just a trapezoid shape hunk of metal, the new one was being reshaped and fitted with a centralized converter for the new power source. He had originally intended to put the power converter on the small of the back where the car battery's that he used before to keep them out of the way. He had to change around the hydraulics a bit so that the power leads would go into the chest piece. And it was all going well. He tested the reactor make sure it wasn't damaged from the water, thankfully it wasn't, if it was he would be back to square one. He had plugged the hydraulics of the right gauntlet to the reactor, then he put his arm in it and flexed.

It worked perfectly. The hydraulic brace in the gauntlet moved with his arm, as it was supposed to do. And with his test complete, he went to work. That's where he was now, working like he had never worked on anything else before. He was by all means, in the zone. Then a familiar knock on the door hit his ears. He switched off his blowtorch and placed it on the work table, then went and opened the door.

"Need something?" He asked his younger sister.

"Yeah." She started. "The strangest thing had just happened."

"What?"

"There's an angry girl, waiting at the front door for you. For you?"

"Why is that strange?" He asked while trying to guess who it was.

"Because you don't know any girls." She said like the younger sister that she was. "Or anyone for that matter."

He sighed. "Okay I'll go see what she wants." Logan left the shed and went through the house to the front door. He took a deep breath, then opened the door. "May?" He was surprised to see the girl that he had met earlier that day was now on his doorstep.

And she was angry. "Where is it, you son of a bitch?"

"Whoa, why the hostility?" He was taken aback by her anger towards him.

"My card! Where is my card! It was a rare, limited edition, holographic, battle damaged Ironman Mark Seven, with a gold border! There are only twelve of them ever made! And my dad got it for me for my sixteenth birthday! Now where is it!"

Logan was silent while he tried to think of what to say. "Well first of all..." He paused. "Would you like to come in, and maybe have a drink?" He opened the door invitingly. And she stormed past him so that he could close the door. When he turned around she was staring at him like she wanted to kill him. "And second..." He continued. "I didn't mean to take it, it was just an accident, and I was going to return it to you tomorrow at school." Her attitude and posture hadn't changed, she was clearly still made at him. "And third..." He pulled out his wallet, opened it and pulled out the only thing inside of it, the card. "It's right here." He showed it to her, which made her calm down. "Perfectly preserved, clean, and undamaged. I made sure that it was taken care of. It looked expensive, and that it might have been important to you. So..." He waited for her to take it.

May slowly reached for the card, still eyeing him with a bit of anger and mistrust, but when he gently handed it over and she made sure that it was indeed unharmed, she realized that he was genuine and took care of personnel possessions. She sighed and finally said. "You make it really hard to be mad at you."

"Yeah, my sister says that a lot."

"Thank you for taking care of my card. It's my favorite. And I thought that you had stolen it, seeing as you're the only one besides my dad to know that knows that I collect them. And I'm sorry for cursing at you."

"It's fine, really. Now about that drink, we have water, soda, juice, anything really." He knew that it was polite to offer a house guest a drink, and he always tried to be as polite as he could to people.

"I'm good, thank you." She tucked her card away in her own wallet for safe keeping.

"How did you find where I lived?"

"I looked you up on the schools website, I only live a couple of streets over.."

He nodded his head as he thought about that. "So..." Logan said after a minute of awkward silence. "You like Ironman?"

"Yeah, he's my second favorite superhero." She said.

"He's my first." He tried to think of something else to say, then he got an idea. "You want to see something cool?"

She took a second to think, then said. "Okay."

"Come on." He started to lead her through his house to the garage out back. He opened the door with May behind him, and led to the work table. He wave a hand over his converter. "This is a power converter, commonly used to distribute power to robotics." He tapped on the reactor at the center. "Anything you recognize."

At first she didn't react, she just looked at it with a neutral expression. Then it donned on her. "Is that an Arc reactor?" She asked in disbelief.

He smiled. "Not just any Arc reactor. THE Arc reactor. This is the actual reactor that was used by Tony Stark when he was still Ironman." He knew that he had impressed her when she smiled.

"Where did you get it?"

"Would you believe that I found it by chance?"

"No way."

"Yeah. Way." He picked up the converter chest piece, and started to strap it onto his chest. Then he slipped his arm into the gauntlet, which was still attached to it, "Check this out." He wiggled his fingers to make sure that the glove was on right. He walked over to the wall, took a deep breath, then punched a hole straight though the wooden and plaster wall. Then he pulled his arm out of the new hole in the wall, and flex his fingers to show her that his arm was okay.

She was silent for a minute, then a new smile appeared on her face. "That is so cool!"

Logan spread his arms out and yelled. "I know! Right!" Then he laugh. And Logan spent the next couple of hours showing her the different parts of his suit, then some of his other contraptions, and inventions.


End file.
